universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CNBA3/Strength of Iced Shell
Strength of Iced Shell So this blog is to talk about the actual durability and power behind the Iced Shell, the same one that Ur used to seal Deliora with the cost of her body. The way we can do that is by analyzing the power behind Moon Drip, for information, you can find it on this chapter. First we must look at Moon Drip, It is a spell that is designed to melt Iced Shell, a spell that no normal flames can melt, Moon Drip concentrates moonlight to a specific point and shines it down directly onto the target, as it starts to melt the ice. so we can find the amount of energy in watts that a full moon can produce here. Where the Full Moon's apparent magnitude is -13, that is around 398110 times less than the amount of energy from the Sun's luminosity. But seeing as the Moon appears to be a Waxing Gibbous, there is only the percentage of the moonlight, from the looks, probably 70% of the moonlight is shown. The equation to do that is this b=L/(4*pi*d^2) *b = brightness (watts/meter^2) *L = Luminosity of Star = 3.827e+26 watts *pi = 3.14159265 *d = distance to the star (around 150384400000 meters) 3.827e+26/(4*pi*150384400000^2) = 1346.61 watts/meter^2 Now we need to find the surface area of the moon and divide it by 2, which is 1.8906913e+13 m^2. So we can find the amount of energy by plugging in the above: 1.8906913e+13 * 1346.61 = 2.5460238e+16 Watts and then divide from WG%: 2.5460238e+16*.7 = 1.7822167e+16 watts Method #2 By DontTalk’s calculation 3.793e13 m^2 * 1346.61 W/m^2 = 5.185031e16 W/s. But how much of that does it reflect? Well, the moon reflects about 12% of the sunlight hitting it. 0.12 * 5.1076917e16 W = 6.1292301e15 W So that moon drip beam that shined and melted the Ice Shell for 3 years is roughly between 6.08/4.26 Megatons to 1.46 Megatons equivalent. and since it took that long to melt, the Ice should have that much strength for integrity. Now I know what many of you are thinking, "but Light in FT is not real light!" but just hear me out on why this is real light. *The light came from an actual source of light (Full Moon) *The light beam is straight and does not bend nor curve. It just shines straight down. *The light requires no blockage when shining (via when the temple was crooked, that light could not shine on deliora) *The light when hitting ice sealing Deliora, refracted and bends the light on contact like how refractive surfaces do depending on refractive index. *The light melts the ice, like actual light does in various cases, given the right conditions, including infrared light which has heat behind it. So what do you think? And for those wondering if the moon drip is using the full apparent magnitude of the moon, that is an important thing to observe, but The reason it should be full apparent magnitude is because they are on Galuna Island, it is a place that specifically gathers moonlight and that it shines as brilliantly as the moon itself (pg.15) , this was prior to the moon drip (pg.6) , so it should apply to the full apparent magnitude, besides that Lyra states that it is all of it (pg.17). And as for the confusion between whether it is just magic dispersion, let me tell you that this is not how magic dispersion in FT usually works, as magic dispersion/nullification usually happens instantaneously rather than take a long time to dispel it. this took 3 years, as oppose to instant dispelling, Moon Drip just basically makes Iced Shell meltable where it usually cannot be melted by other means. Where as when a spell is dispelled, they just vanish, where as with Moon Drip, it melts the ice, and we see it turn to water, and that water flows into the ocean, mixing with it. Plus when they used the terms Magic Power, they only used it once or twice iirc, before they used Moonlight and since then kept using Moonlight for the rest of the arc, so this means that moon's magic is synonymous with actual moonlight (Which is supported by the statement of magic being a product of both spirit and nature (pg.23)). Think of it like a Laser Pointer shining on a ice cube. Scaling As for scaling, You might think that Iced Shell is a suicide move, but hear me out, it is not as simple as that, as Ur stated before becoming the Iced Shell, she stated that she would not die as she becomes the Ice itself, and this would be postulated further with Ur continuously attacking Deliora , and after melting, her body becamethe ocean itself as she interacted with her daughter. even her daughter stated that her magic does not work on Iced Shell which was her mother. So as for who scales with Iced shell and reasons behind it, here are the following: *Ur since she cast the spell and is both sealing and attacks it’s targets by draining it’s life force, and is considered on par with one of the ten wizard saints, *Jellal, Makarov, Jose and Erza, since all of them are ten wizard saints level or candidate for beings a wizard Saint. *Silver since he managed to overpower Iced Shell when Gray used it. OFF TOPIC For anyone who is good at measuring the size of certain locations, can someone help with finding the size of Galuna Island? It is for measuring the feat with Erza and Natsu shattering the membrane covering the Island. Category:Blog posts Category:Fairy Tail Category:Calculation